1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a positioning control using a piezoelectric element, and more particularly, to a technique of precisely positioning a magnetic head using an accelerated velocity sensed by a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control of precisely positioning a magnetic head mounted on an arm is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-31368. An actuator for a magnetic disk described in the above publication is made up of a fixing member, two piezoelectric element mounted thereon, a hinge provided on the piezoelectric elements, and a head supporting member having an end portion on which a magnetic head is mounted. Stress developed by applying voltages to the two piezoelectric elements is utilized to accurately position the magnetic heads through the hinge structure. The hinge structure is used to boost displacement of the magnetic head.
However, the above-mentioned conventional art uses the hinge structure, which needs a large number of components and structural complexity.